


Hold You Closer

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: Prompt: Philip falls asleep in the barn and Lukas finds him so he just takes the time to watch him sleep and sees him having a nightmare. He talks Philip through it.





	

It had been two months since Lukas was shot and they were kidnapped from the hospital.

Two months since Ryan threatened his mother and Lukas.

Two months of Philip having nightmares of the people he loves being killed by Ryan.

Two months since Helen stormed into the underground bunker Ryan stuck the two of them in and saved them, putting two bullets into Ryan and killing him instantly. He was dead before he hit the ground, but all Philip could see in that moment was his foster mom protecting him from future harm.

He felt loved.

But he never truly felt safe.

Even now.

Both boys were encouraged to go to therapy after the events that occurred; and while it helped Lukas, it did no help for Philip.

He still slept with the lights on and would still check every lock on the doors of the house. Even then he wouldn’t feel secure, so he’d lock himself in the barn and sleep there. Gabe would find him most mornings and wake him up gently, reminding him that he was safe and that no harm would ever come to him again.

While his words rang true, Philip’s mind was telling him to hide. 

Hide from Ryan, whose ghost would still haunt him at night.

Hide from his family, so no harm would come to them.

Hide from life, so he wouldn’t have to face it.

It seemed the easy way out. Hide from your problems and you wouldn’t have to deal with them.

Lukas was the exact opposite.

Before and after he met Philip, he would try so hard to stuff all his problems into a drawer and not deal with them. He thought it could work. Don’t put those issues on the table and nothing would change.  


But he started to grow fond of the foster kid from the city who turned his world around. 

He actually started to like him.

Then he started to love him.

With everything they’d gone through together, he thought that Philip would be the strong one.

Instead he sees Philip sinking into a pit of despair and Lukas had no idea how to pull him out. He was hanging by a thread and it was slowly breaking.

After what happened, Bo was trying very hard to accept his son’s sexuality. He accepted his relationship with Philip and saw that the boy was just as lost in life as his son was. They helped each other become stronger men and for that he was grateful.

Yet, he found himself looking at his son at the kitchen table and the curiosity got the best of him.

"What’s wrong son?” He asked, watching as Lukas’ forlorn expression quickly left his face. The kid’s fake smile said it all and Bo rolled his eyes before putting down his cup of coffee.

“Lukas…” He started. His voice was deep and stern, and Lukas sighed before he started speaking.

“Gabe called. Philip was in the barn again.” 

Bo raised his eyebrow, not understanding what was actually happening with Philip. Lukas looked down at his breakfast with disinterest before speaking up again.

“He feels safe there,” He stated, watching as his father’s eyes went wide in understanding. 

Bo cleared his throat, “He’s still scared isn’t he Lukas?”

His son just nodded, his face full of worry for his boyfriend and Bo grabbed Lukas’ plate and walked over to the sink. The teen looked at him in confusion and he turned around before gesturing towards the door.

“Go keep him safe Lukas.”

Lukas smiled, before he grabbed his book bag and quickly left, shouting out a “Thanks dad!” before slamming the door behind him.

-

When Lukas got off his bike at Gabe and Helen’s, he took notice of Gabe and Helen on the front porch and walked up to them, his steps quick. He looked like a man on a mission. 

“Hi Sheriff……..Gabe, is he still in there?” They smiled softly, but also with worried eyes that glanced towards the barn. They nodded and Lukas walked over, to the door of the barn. He could smell the hay. It hit him like a ton of bricks, remembering all the times he and Philip spent in here.

Is that why….?

Did Philip feel safe in the barn because of the small comforts they shared together there?

He unlocked the door and took notice of the pieces of wood against the door. Philip was trying to protect himself from the outside world. He didn’t want to face it.

Just like Lukas didn’t want to face the reality of life, but Philip brought him out and showed him a whole new world of possibilities.

He took notice of his boyfriend, lying on a small pile of hay, his jacket barely covering him from the cold. His face looked like he was in pain and he was mumbling in his sleep.

Lukas could barely make out of the words he was saying, but did hear a “No Lukas!” come out of Philip’s mouth and he knelt down next to him. 

He was almost afraid to touch him, as if Philip was a glass doll on the very edge of a shelf. He didn’t want to startle him, but he knew Philip needed to wake up from his nightmare. 

He watched as Philip shuffled a little in his sleep, the jacket slipping off his shoulder, and Lukas could see the goosebumps on his arms. 

Against his better judgement, he slipped his arm under Philip’s back and gently moved him so he was leaning against his chest. Philip shifted against his chest and his hair tickled Lukas’ chin.

“L’kas,” Philip mumbled, his sleep-riddled brain not quite in the real world yet. 

Lukas smirked as he watched Philip slowly open his eyes. The smaller teen took in his surroundings and groaned.

“Did Gabe call you?” He asked softly, looking away as Lukas nodded.

He was so tired, but he wanted to keep going moving forward with life. Yet, he put all his issues in a glass container that was about to burst.

“Everyone’s worried about you Philip,” Lukas said looking down at his boyfriend, taking in his pale complexion and tired eyes. 

“I keep reliving it over and over again. I can’t get the images of all of you guys getting hurt or killed out of my head.” Philip’s teary-eyed expression and the lack of sleep concerned Lukas. 

Philip was always so strong.

But Lukas could see he was barely living. He hadn’t been in two months.

Lukas, always awkward with his actions, pulled Philip into a hug and he felt his boyfriend sink into his arms. 

“It’s okay Philip. I can be strong for both of us,” He whispered, holding Philip close as he cried into his chest. 

He’d be Philip’s rock from now on. He had to be.

“I’m here now,” he promised.

He would always be there.


End file.
